Spectacular Now (TheBenOyler Style)
Synopsis Timon fast forwards The Spectacular Now and tells Mr. Aster his story to Pumbaa until it all begins with Timon's backstory within the beginning of the movie. Timon's Backstory The Beginning The view of Sutter sitting down is zoomed in by the Keely residence and the meerkat colony began singing "Digga Tunnah" to keep a lookout for Mr. Aster. Back to the Beginning The Ending After the events of the film, Sutter got married with Aimee in a wedding chapel; remembering the guy's name who is announcing the vows: Reverend Peter Dean DuBois. 4 years later, Sutter & Aimee become adults. Aimee is pregnant, and Sutter's newborn son is Nathan Finecky, so he and Aimee will adopt Lily Finecky and Alex Finecky at a new house. Airings August 2, 2013 (Theaters) January 14, 2014 (DVD) October 29, 2018 (The Spectacular Now 1½, on DVD and Only in TheBenOyler on YouTube) Main Characters * Logos - Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Regency Enterprises * Production Companies: TSG Entertainment, A24 Films, 21 Laps Entertainment, Andrew Lauren Productions and Pixar Animation Studios * Timon the Meerkat * Pumbaa the Warthog * Uncle Max the Timon's grandfather from the meerkat colony * Ma - Timon's mom * Rafiki the Monkey * Sutter - Main Protagonist * Aimee - Sutter; His Girlfriend * Sara, Tommy and Holly - Sutter's Parents Transcript Timon and Pumbaa at the Cinema: The Spectacular Now {The video begins to show 20th Century Fox, Regency Enterprises, TSG Entertainment, A24 Films and 21 Laps Entertainment logos.} Timon: Well, enough of that. {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie} {Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.} Pumbaa: Uh... Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: {aghast} But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie} Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! {He pauses the movie on Sutter with a monkey screech} Pumbaa: Yes, we were! The whole time. {rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of Sutter's mom and dad having dinner with a squawk of confusion} Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! {indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on Aimee with a lion-roar sound} Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell them our story? {pauses the movie on a snarling close-up of Mr. Aster; Timon and Pumbaa both shriek and dive under their seats} Timon: {slowly re-emerging} Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again} Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: {melodramatically} Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. When I Was Young... Timon: Pumbaa, why is Sutter the main protagonist? He's an actor! Pumbaa: Well I think you know that stories are told to other people. Timon: Oh sure, they all tell people stories. Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young homemade man... Pumbaa: {singing} When he was a young HOMEMADE MAN...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: {peevishly} Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks! Timon: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. But it ain't pretty. Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote {A TV glitch is shown, the trailer Enough Said is shown.} Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. No Fortune Cookies Timon: How convenient. Enter omniscient spectacular chick right on cue. Pumbaa: Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears. Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. {clicks the remote; the movie resumes} Look Fat Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: {sighs} Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Thank you. Pumbaa Pauses the Spectacular Now to Get Some Grubs Pumbaa: You mind if I pause it for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead! Pumbaa: Be right back. {walks off of his seat leaving Timon alone, but picks his nose and turns back and forth, and puts it on the seat and comes back} Okay, I got the Jumbo so we can share! {notices Timon} Were you just picking your nose? Timon: No. I had an itch on the inside! Timon Crying Pumbaa: Timon? Are you crying? Timon: I'm fine! {sobs} I...I just have something in my eye! Pumbaa: Here, blow. Timon: {blows his nose with his own tissue and hands it} Here, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Gee, thanks! Timon: Okay. I'm better! Where's The Grub? Timon: {quietly} Pumbaa... where's the grub? Pumbaa: Puhh. {opens his mouth; the ladybug staggers out, all mauled up} Timon: {exasperated} Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay... but this time, show a little self control. Running Timon: What was with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up! Timon: You big lug. Timon and Pumbaa Rewind The Spectacular Now Timon: {narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Pumbaa: {whimpering} It's over already? Timon: Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: {brightening} Ooh! Can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Ma: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma, we just finished. Show's over. Ma: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {She grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding.} Timon: {pained} Ma! Ma: {calling offscreen} Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie! Timon: {despairing} Oh, no! Uncle Max: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter. Simba: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Rafiki: {swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.} Timon: What the... {Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.} Snow White: Oh, excuse me... Happy: 'Scuse me. Sneezy: 'Scuse me. Doc: 'Scuse me. Sleepy: 'Scuse me. Bashful: 'Scuse me. Grumpy: Get outta the way. Timon: Who is this crowd? {The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin and Jasmine on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" are also seated in this row.} Timon: Hey, down in front! {In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} Stitch: Oho! Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: {unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch} {In still another row, Quasimodo and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} Timon: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.} Timon: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? Timon: {sincere} The spectacular now. {stops rewinding and sees the 20th Century Fox logo} Pumbaa: But Timon... {fades to darkness} I still don't do so well in crowds! Gallery Well_Enough_of_That_(The_Spectacular_Now).png|21 Laps Entertainment We're_Not_in_the_Beginning_of_the_Story_(The_Spectacular_Now).png|Look! There's Sutter! Then_Why_Don't_We_Tell_Our_Story_(The_Spectacular_Now).png|Timon and Pumbaa got frightened by Mr. Aster When_I_Was_a_Young_Meerkat_(The_Spectacular_Now).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #1: The Spectacular Now Pumbaa_You're_Sitting_on_the_Remote_(The_Spectacular_Now).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2: The Spectacular Now Enter_Omniscient_Spectacular_Chick_Right_on_Cue.png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #3: The Spectacular Now You_Really_Think_I_Look_Fat_(The_Spectacular_Now).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #4: The Spectacular Now Pumbaa_Pauses_The_Spectacular_Now_to_Get_Some_Grubs.png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #5: The Spectacular Now Timon_Are_You_Crying_(The_Spectacular_Now).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #6: The Spectacular Now Pumbaa_Where's_the_Grub_(The_Spectacular_Now).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #7: The Spectacular Now What_is_With_the_Running_(The_Spectacular_Now).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #8: The Spectacular Now Uncle_Max_We're_Gonna_Watch_the_Movie_(The_Spectacular_Now).png|Timon's mom rewinds The Spectacular Now Timon_Despairing_Over_The_Spectacular_Now.png|Timon becoming despaired Any_Story_Worth_Telling_is_Worth_Telling_Twice_(The_Spectacular_Now).png|Uncle Max, Simba and Rafiki join in The_Seven_Dwarves_Show_Up_in_The_Spectacular_Now.png|Snow White's dwarves walking in Goofy,_The_Mad_Hatter,_The_Rabbit,_Stitch_and_Donald_Duck_in_The_Spectacular_Now.png|Goofy, The Mad Hatter, The Rabbit, Stitch and Donald Duck are here to watch The Spectacular Now Quotes :Timon: [still waiting for Sutter's prom ceremony to begin] Hmmm...only, uh...40 more minutes to go! ---- :Meerkat Colony: Quick before Mr. Aster comes... :Meerkat Guard: Clear! :[Everyone started digging holes. The sounds of drum beating are heard.] :Meerkat Colony: Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah When you're done, you dig a bigger tunnah Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah Quick before Mr. Aster comes (Dig!) Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah You could dig and never get done Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah What was that? :[Everyone looked left and right under the holes of a colony.] :Meerkat Colony: Quick before Mr. Aster comes Digga tunnah is what we do Life's a tunnah, we're diggin' through Digga tunnah is what we sing Digga tunnah is everything Mud and clay is a meerkat's friend Always more around every bend, and when you get to your tunnah's end Shout hallelujah, let's dig again! Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah When you're done, you dig a bigger tunnah Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah What was that? :[They look left and right again, making it to the end of the song.] :Meerkat Colony: Quick before Mr. Aster comes (Dig!) ---- :[after the song] :Ma: Have you seen Timon? :Uncle Max: [pleased to himself] No, I haven't, and what a day it has been. No fractures, no lacerations no concussions, contusions, or injuries of any sort. As a matter of fact, there's no sign of Timon's handiwork anywhere! [Suddenly, the tunnel underneath began to collapse. Rocks, dirt and mud are covered all over the colony. He sees Timon standing by a tree stump] That would be... TIMON!!!!! ---- :[Timon walks across the stadium behind the school on top of Pumbaa.] :Pumbaa: Okay, so now we're back at the beginning. Right, Timon? :Timon: Oh, you got that right, pally. [voiceover] At last, things were looking up. I had the sun on my shoulders, the wind at my heels, a song in my heart. ---- :[After the film, it shows a picture of the Ringgold Wedding Chapel. The text below says: "After the Movie..." and cuts to Reverend Peter Dean DuBois holding a book in front of Sutter and Aimee. The harmful melody "Here Comes the Bride" can be heard playing in the background. Pumbaa is in the left row of the seats with Timon, holding a tissue. Timon was seen crying softly about Sutter's wedding. Uncle Max is crying with other people too.] :Reverend Peter Dean DuBois: Dearly beloved; we are gathered here today to enjoy the union in commission of Sutter and Aimee. Now if anyone knows the reason why these two shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. :Sutter Keely: [unamused] Are you Peter Dean? :Reverend Peter Dean DuBois: Son, it's pronounced Peter Dean DuBois, thanks to you. :Timon: [sobbing, snorting] Oh, this all too beautiful! :Pumbaa: Are you all right, Timon? :Timon: I can't help it, Pumbaa. Someone always cries at weddings! :Reverend Peter Dean DuBois: Do you, Aimee Finecky take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish him, forsaking others for him that a wife owes to a husband until death shall separate you? :Aimee Finecky: [delightfully] I do. :Reverend Peter Dean DuBois: And do you, Sutter Keely take this young lady to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part? :Sutter Keely: [giving a "peace out" sign with his hand] I do, bro! :Reverend Peter Dean DuBois: Swell. Very swell. [Timon goes up to him, holding a pillow of rings.] Oh, thank you! :[Sutter places the ring on Aimee's finger, believing the ring says "Not a Single Sequel".] :Reverend Peter Dean DuBois: Under the powers vesting in Georgia and Georgia freshmen, I now pronounce you husband and wife! [closes the book] You may now kiss the bride. :[She and Sutter kiss. Everyone applauded instead of crying.] :Uncle Max: [voice only] Ladies and gentlemen for the first time as a couple: Mr. and Mrs. Finecky! Category:Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Segments Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki